


One of the Good Ones

by ellie_renee91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Overprotective Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has a Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_renee91/pseuds/ellie_renee91
Summary: This was a request I received on Tumblr for a Stilinski sister one shot with an overprotective Stiles as he learns his sister is dating Derek
Relationships: Derek Hale/Reader, Derek Hale/You
Kudos: 43





	One of the Good Ones

Stiles comes waltzing into the kitchen and opens the fridge for three seconds before he slams the door closed– loudly– and spins around to face you “How much longer are you planning to keep this a secret?”

You make a face and set down your bottle of water on the counter “Hello to you too– keep what a secret?”

Stiles jerks his head back and flails his arms towards the hall leading to the front of the house “The ‘who’ that you’re spending so much time with!”

Drawing your brows inwards with your confusion, however, knowing instantly what this is about– you state simply “It’s not a secret…”

“Well you didn’t tell me you were hanging out with him” your brother bellows and you roll your eyes “Doesn’t mean it was a secret– dad knows, I figured you were listening in on that conversation when I told him.”

“And you figured I was just _fine_ with it?! Also hold on– you dare had the nerve to have that conversation when I wasn’t around to listen in on it?!”

You snort and attempt to answer, however, he makes a face as another thought comes to his mind “Dad– he knows and you’re still allowed to hang around him?”

You let out a huff of annoyance and throw your arms out to your sides “Yes because I’m an adult and I’m not just ‘hanging around’ Derek… we’re dating.”

Stiles’ eyes go even wider as he clarifies through his shock “Dating, like, officially dating?!”

You don’t know whether to laugh or roll your eyes at that so you just smile and raise your brows with your answer “Yes and for the love of everything good in the world please stop yelling, this room is entirely too small for your shouty voice.”

Stiles glares as he ignores your previous statement and continues talking loudly “Are you insane? Like what in the literal actual fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Nodding your head to the side, you answer thoughtfully “I’m standing in the kitchen wondering why the hell you’re still yelling at me for doing nothing–”

“No, sweet baby sister of mine, I mean _what_ are you doing with _him_?” Stiles interrupts you and paces to the side before pointing back at you “He’s older than you–”

“I’m nineteen” you interrupt him, crossing your arms over your chest and he’s quick to snap back at you “And he’s not!”

Having enough with his attitude, you drop your arms down to your sides and state “Calm down, he’s only older than me by a couple years–”

“No, by _a lot_ of years and plus he’s a werewolf!” Stiles once again shouts and you make a noise, shaking your head quickly as you counter “So is Scott”

Stiles throws his arms out and argues “You’re not dating Scott!”

“Would you be fine with it if I was?” you question with a deep smirk and he answers right away “No.”

You throw him a look and he huffs with a roll of his eyes as he continues “Hey it’s not because he’s a werewolf, it’s because he’s my best friend and that’s just not something that should happen.”

Shrugging your shoulders you inform him matter of factly “That kind of thing happens all the time, usually with the brother not knowing right away and then finding out in some funny way and there’s a big ‘if you hurt her I’ll end you’ type of conversation before the brother finally gets on board with it because there’s the possibility of his best friend becoming his brother in law in the future.”

Stiles just stares at you, open mouthed and half in shock, before he shakes his head quickly “Are you trying to give me an aneurysm?”

You contemplate that and make a face as you answer sarcastically with a smile breaking free “I don’t think so”

He offers a humorless laugh “Ha– look smartass, you just– you shouldn’t be dating anyone”

“Why because I’m your sister?” you breathe out, earning Stiles to nod and answer like it’s the most simple thing in the world “Yes!”

You just level him with a look while you question thoughtfully “Why do you think you can tell me not to date when you’ve been dating for years?”

“I’m not dating someone who’s _way_ too old for me” he states without missing a beat and you just shrug a shoulder “Sounds like a personal problem my dude.”

Stiles just stares at you, taking a moment before he narrows his eyes at you “Why are you like this?”

“You taught me everything I know” you answer cheekily with a bright smile.

He throws his head back, a groan of frustration filling the space that causes you to bring your lips inwards to fight off your laugh at how much this is bothering him.

When he looks back at you, your brows raise in your silent question and he walks away only to walk back into the kitchen a few seconds later “How long have you been…” he trails off and you smirk once more, tilting your head to the side as you fill in for him “Dating?”

“Yes, that– how long have you been _dating_ one of the scariest people who tormented Scott, you and myself when we were in high school?”

You offer an eye roll so massive anyone would think you’d fallen asleep before you counter “Oh please, he hardly tormented us. He wanted to help Scott and you guys never gave him the benefit of the doubt.”

Stiles jerks his head back, laughing quickly “Jesus is that what he’s manipulated you into thinking?”

You level him with a look and shake your head quickly “No one has manipulated anyone into thinking anything, Sti! I have eyes and a mind of my own, thank you very much. I may be a year younger than you, however we were in the same grade– and I was there during _everything_.”

“Yeah trust me I remember” he grumbles and you nod once as you clarify “And I held my own didn’t I?”

Stiles’ face softens while he confirms “I never said you didn’t.”

You lift your shoulders with your next words “Well you sure as hell are acting like everything we went through and survived for the past four years means nothing and I’m incapable of holding my own while I date someone now.”

Stiles doesn’t respond right away, taking a few moments to digest your words before he crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the counter beside you, muttering “Don’t try to make me feel bad for trying to protect you”

You smile softly and nudge your shoulder into his as you continue “I’m not trying to make you feel bad for anything, I am just trying to get you to see that you can trust me to not be an idiot with my decisions,” he makes a noise to interrupt, however, you keep going “ _Trust_ that I know what I’m doing and I wouldn’t knowingly get into a relationship with someone if I didn’t think they were one of the good ones.”

There’s a knock on the door before either of you can say anything else and Stiles gets a gleam in his eye before he pushes off the counter and walks down the hall.

You’re right on his tail trying to get to the door before him “You know very well you’re not expecting anyone.”

“Of course I’m not, why do you think I want to answer the door” he throws over his shoulder, reaching for the handle and opening the door in the next instant.

You groan in frustration, throwing an apologetic look over his shoulder when Derek comes into view on the other side of the doorway.

Derek looks between you both, a humor filled look coming across his features as he looks from your face and over to Stiles’.

Connecting his gaze with Stiles’, Derek smiles and nods once as he questions “Someone finally put two and two together?”

You raise your brows at that, answering before your brother can “You knew he didn’t know about us?”

Derek smiles wider and finally connects his gaze with yours “Of course he didn’t know, we wouldn’t have heard the end of it had he known,” he chuckles softly and looks back at Stiles “I was starting to become concerned that he hadn’t figured it out yet though… given his profession and all.”

Stiles laughs sarcastically and tilts his head back and forth with his words “Very funny, well doesn’t help that I don’t live with her anymore.”

Derek snorts and shrugs a shoulder “I think that’s probably a good thing given–”

“Stop talking” you snap through clenched teeth, eyes wide as you look from Derek’s amused face to the back of Stiles’ head.

A second later Stiles visibly shudders and makes a noise “I’m choosing to ignore you said that”

Derek raises his brows, not able to fight off the smile as it lifts the corners of his mouth and you just stand there in your embarrassment, shaking your head at the whole awkward situation you’re currently attending.

Stiles steps aside from the doorway and Derek walks into the room, kissing your temple as he comes to stand beside you.

Derek wraps his arm around your waist and you smile up at him as he pulls you into his side, his hand resting on your hip.

You can feel your brother’s eyes on the two of you and when you get brave enough to look over at him, he doesn’t have a murder rage look in his eyes at finally seeing the two of you together.

You could almost swear he was about to smile, however, he clears his throat and looks Derek straight in the eyes “You’re one of the good ones?”

Derek’s grip on your waist increases slightly as he looks down to you and smiles before he looks back at Stiles and nods once, leaving no question to the sincerity of his answer “For her I am.”


End file.
